


Worlds away from cars, And all the stars and bars

by OhOblivion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Nick and Harry are pals, And There's Lilo/Nouis/Niam friendship because why the fuck not, Blowjobs, Car Dealership AU, Car Sex, Don't hate me because Zerrie, Harry is very good at selling cars, M/M, Niall's basically drunk the whole time, Perrie and Harry have a love hate relationship, Pining, actually he can't do jack shit when ever Louis' around except for embarrassing himself, but not good at selling cars to Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhOblivion/pseuds/OhOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to think of it as less of an obsession with cars, and more of an obsession with cars that have Harry Styles in their backseat. </p><p>The one where Harry can sell a car to almost anyone until Louis comes around and now maybe Harry only wants to sell Honda Civic's to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds away from cars, And all the stars and bars

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer, but alas here I am posting it anyways. 
> 
> The title is from Run by Vampire Weekend
> 
> I want to say thank you to Abi and Alexa for the inspiration for this fic, I love you both so much.

Slipping out of the back seat of the car, Harry ruffles his hair to get rid of all the tangles.  


"So," The guy (Harry vaguely remembers him saying his name was Liam) starts, rubbing his neck and looking sheepishly at the ground. Harry thinks he's probably not accustomed to getting blow jobs from strangers. He looks him over thoughtfully before deciding that this guy's more of a _sex-only-after-a-three-course-candle-lit-dinner-including-home-made-desert_ kind of guy, and the idea of that makes Harry sort of pity him.  


"Wasn't the backseat spacious?" Harry grins, starting to make his way back to the main building.  


"Uh- yeah," Liam half says half coughs, his face flushing bright red.  
Harry raises his fingers to his lips to feel their puffy swollen-ness and can't help his sigh of satisfaction. Liam keeps his eyes pointed directly at the ground, kicking rocks off the asphalt on their way to get the sales papers.  


Harry tries not to feel bad about the way he sells. Danielle has explained to him multiple times how he's basically _guilting_ the customers into buying the car, because they feel like the owe him. Harry could really care less, they get a good blowjob and he gets to rub his new sale in everyone's face. And there is nothing he loves more than gloating, especially with Zayn's jealous glares thrown right back at him over the break room table.  


When Harry hands over the keys (after making sure that everything was signed, and Liam was in fact a proper citizen), Liam takes them with a shaking hand. He finally looks up at Harry, his face a mix of guilt and almost relief at the sale being over with. His eyes were a sort of brown that makes Harry want to give him a hug, and he thinks this lad is someone he'd like to be friends with.  


"If you'd ever want to go out for drinks, my friend knows this small place just outside London," Harry says, smiling kindly so Liam know he wants to stay in touch.  


Liam grins back, his unsureness disappearing as he nods and pockets the car keys, "I'll keep you to it, Harry,"  


And just like that he's gone, out the doors, back to the car he had been sucked off in. Harry almost hates to see him go. Liam had a strong grip on his hair, and Harry's almost positive that he's going to have a sore scalp come morning.  


Harry grins at Perrie from her desk as he marks another tally on the big white board hanging on the wall. The board displayed the last names of all the salesmen, and they kept a weekly tally of all the cars they had sold. They all had a running competition, and the loser of the week was in charge of treating everyone else to a drink (or dinner, but usually the former).  


Perrie rolls her eyes in mock annoyance and taps her pen lightly on her desk before getting up to join Harry at the board.  


"It's hardly fair, you know," She says, gesturing to Harry's marks, "you should be selling like Danielle and I do, you're _cheating_ ,"  


"Hey, I think how I sell is fair enough," Harry frowns, "I just have a different approach. Besides Zayn and Nick have no problem with it either,"  


Perrie snorts, tugging on a strand of her light purple hair, "Whatever, you still owe me a drink,"  


"I think you're forgetting that I actually won last week, and it's you who owes me a beer, my pastel colored friend,"  


She grins and sits back down at her desk to answer a call, mouthing the word _tonight_ at him. He smiles back, making his way back outside to share the story of his new sale with Nick -- _a whole nine inches, Nick, down my fucking throat_.

+

Harry likes what he does, honestly. Selling cars isn't that bad, especially since he can sell to pretty much anyone with a pulse. And the reason _why_ he was so successful, well that was no one's business but his own [and the customers]. What his boss, Simon, doesn't know won't kill him. He likes to think he sells cars so well as a result of his charming personality and quick wit. And although those _are_ contributing factors, he just has a really talented mouth.  


Harry doesn't remember how this whole system got started. Maybe he came to work high one day and the rest of it kind of just stuck around. He doesn't really care though because it works, and Zayn and Nick get a kick out of it, too.  


And it's not that bad curling up in the backseat of a Honda, his back straining at the awkward angle. Because he likes the stretch in his jaw, and the way that he can bring complete strangers over the edge. (He doesn't mind the praise from his boss, or the raises in his paycheck either).  


The next day was a Sunday, usually one of the slower days at the dealership. Harry had entered the breakroom in search of some coffee to cure his ever present hangover, saying a meek 'hello' to his co-worker, Nick.  


Glancing at Harry from over his cup of tea, Nick raises an eyebrow before telling him about this weeks statistics.  


"According to Simon, sales are up by 20%," Nick smirks, waggling his eyebrows, "d'ya want me to tell you what else was up by 20% this week?"  
Harry barks a laugh, grabbing a mug from the shelf and searching through the box of coffee.  


"Hey, Grimmy? Are there anymore French Vanilla creamers?" Harry asks, glancing at Nick from over his shoulder.  


He snorts seeing the look of disgust apparent on his older friends face before turning back to the counter-- _forgot you were one of those anti-coffee lads_ \-- and laughing at Nicks feeble excuse of British nationalism and what not.  


"So," Harry starts, settling on Hazelnut and putting his mug under the Keurig, pressing 'brew', "What's on the agenda for today? Do we have anything scheduled?"  


Nick shakes his head and takes a sip of tea before responding, "Nah, think I'm just going to wander around the Corvettes for a while see if I can scope out any older men,"  


Harry nods enthusiastically, grabbing a bagel out of the basket, "m'more of a Mercedes guy, honestly,"  


Nick chuckles at Harry's double meaning statement and pats his arm before pushing himself up from his chair to dump his cup in the sink.  


"Well, I'm heading out- it's supposed to be hot as sin today, I'll see you at lunch,"  


Harry waves a goodbye, chewing his bagel thoughtfully while ignoring the dull ache in his head as a result of last nights liquor. He had spent the night out with Zayn, and Perrie, drinking and dancing (but mostly drinking). Harry vaguely remembers blowing some guy in the bathroom, and he was pretty sure Zayn had disappeared with a small blonde halfway through the night, much to Perrie's dismay, but any other memories he has were besides him.  


The lack of the coffee drip snaps Harry from his reminiscing, and he stirs in four packets of sugar before taking a cautious sip. (And if anyone asks he definitely _did not_ add another two packs of sugar because honestly, that much sweetener could kill a man). 

+

The day, like Harry expected, was slow. Zayn, who had arrived an hour prior to Harry, had taken the only customer who wandered into the lot, showing her the array of obnoxiously colored convertibles (Crawling out of the back seat, thirty minutes later, buttoning up his shirt and sending a thumbs up in Harry's direction). Harry sulked by the Chevrolets as he watched Zayn hand the girl a set of keys, before disappearing inside to mark his sale on the tally board.  


"Excuse me?" A voice said, "is there anyway I could go for, I don't know- a test drive?"  


Harry bites his lip, turning around to give the customer a full Styles' sales experience. What he didn't expect however was how _blue_ the guys' eyes were. Or how _tan_ his skin was. Caught off guard, Harry fumbled around for words to at least introduce himself.  


"Funny," the guy smirks, tapping his fingers on top of a small silver Prius, "I've been told salesmen were supposed to be smooth talkers,"  


Harry blushes, rolling his eyes in slight irritation, "yeah, but I'm a _car_ salesman, I think we're in a different category, sorry to disappoint,"  


The guy laughs, the golden skin around his eyes crinkling. Harry kind of wants to feel the strands of this boys hair between his fingers, just to make sure he's real (Which is weird, because usually all he wants is to get his hands wrapped around a cock).  


"M'names Harry," Harry informs him, extending his arm, "how could I be of service?"  


Louis raises his eyebrow, looking at Harry's hand apprehensively. Suddenly weary, Harry feels like he should be ashamed of his hand, and where it's been. He pulls it back, wiping it on the back of his shirt, just in case.  


Louis laughs, not unkindly and gestures to the Prius which had been separating them, "This car's nice, huh?"  


"Yeah, but it hasn't been sold yet,"  


"Well obviously, since it's still here," Louis deadpans, his eyebrows raising unbelievably higher.  


And okay, this isn't going as smooth as Harry's used to, which Louis doesn't hesitate to point out.  


"M'kind of ashamed of you, Harry," Louis frowns, walking around the front of the car to join Harry on the other side, "Liam said you would, and I quote, _'make me fall head over heels, and catch me with my cock in your mouth'_ "  


Harry opens his mouth and then closes it. Liam, _liamliamliam_ where did that name sound familiar? And- _oh._  


"L-Liam said that?" Harry asks, trying to regain his composure.  


Rolling his eyes, Louis slides his hand down the door until his fingers grasp the handle, " _Yes_ he said that, _God._ I'm deeply troubled that I have to be the one to initiate this,"  


Louis opens the door and pushes Harry inside in one motion, crawling in behind him.  


Automatically sinking to his knees in the back, Harry waits for Louis to take a seat, but the blue eyed boy had already planned a set way for how this was going to play out. Louis shakes his head and pushes Harry up to sit on the black leather seats, taking Harry's previous position on the floor.  


"I thought," Louis says, lifting Harry's shirt and kissing his navel softly, "since you work so _hard_ ," he moves to the waistband of Harry's shorts and sucks harder, nipping at the skin, leaving a mark, "I'd give you a little something in return,"  


Louis pulls off Harry's jeans, rolling them into a ball and throwing them in the front before leaning down to mouth at Harry's half hard cock through his boxers.  


Harry whines as Louis tongues him through the thin layer of fabric, wetting the cotton. He moves his hips, absentmindedly searching for more, and finding it when Louis replaces his mouth with his hand.  


"Must be nice," Louis breathes, "getting to touch all sorts of pretty little cocks, huh?"  


Thinking it was a hypothetical question, Harry ignores it and instead hisses as Louis slides his hand into his boxers to grab his fully hardened cock. He squeezes twice, slightly impatient, before letting go (ignoring Harry's protests) and asking again.  


"Tell me, Harry, is it nice?"  


Harry nods eagerly, gasping when Louis tugs on his cock, short little pulls that set his body on fire.  


"Hm," Louis hums, rubbing the tip of Harry's cock with his thumb, the pre-come sticking slightly, "didn't catch that,"  


He twists his wrist on the upstroke, making Harry's back arch off the seat, his eyes snapping open.  


" _yes_ ," Harry chokes out, "yes, I love putting my hands on them, I fucking _love_ being gagged by a hard throbbing cock, I loveitiloveit- _shit, Louis, I need more_ ,"  


Louis pulls Harry's boxers down to his knees, focusing his attention on Harry's glistening head (which was just a few inches away). He sticks his tongue out and licks it tentatively, listening for Harry's response. Bracing his hands on Harry’s thighs, Louis allows his head to be pushed forward, licking his lips before they close around the head of Harry's twitching cock.  


Sinking down quickly, he makes sure his breathing is in order before bobbing his head. Louis flicks his gaze up to Harry's face, gauging his reaction. His previously bright green eyes had turned dark, pupils blown, and he can't help but think of how similar he must look now (except he would have pre-come on his lips). His eyes flutter shut as Louis sinks down fully, marvelling at the way he seemed to be able to take his cock and all its entirety. He loosens his grip on Louis and lets him take his time swallowing his length down again and again, slowly engulfing his cock in tight, wet heat. Harry moves his hand down to Louis' neck, and runs his fingers through the hair at the base of his head.  


“Yeah Lou, just like that,”  


Louis pauses on his way up and looks at Harry through his heavily lidded eyes to see him staring straight up at the ceiling of the car, breathing through his mouth, trying not to completely lose it.  


He pulls off, his mouth already swollen, and licks the under side of Harry's dick, feeling it pulsate under his tongue. Going right back down, he doesn't stop until his nose brushes Harry’s stomach, and when it does he bobs up and down three times, before pulling off to look Harry in the eyes.  


“I want you to fuck my mouth,”  


Harry was taken aback, his eyes widening in shock at the forwardness of this boy. When his mind catches up with his ears he nods, his reactions slowed down (too much for his comfort).  


"Make me gag," Louis reminds him before reluctantly moving his head down, unsure if Harry would follow through.  


He opens his mouth and waits for Harry to force his way into his eager mouth. Strong hands grasp at the sides of Louis' head and he breathes a small _yes_ as his cock presses in between Louis' lips. Panting now, Harry thrusts his hips up, closing his eyes to feel the white hot of Louis's mouth, Louis's tongue, Louis's small hand gripping the base of his cock.  


Feeling the head of Harry's cock press against the back of his throat, Louis moans, sending shivers up Harry's spine, liquid electricity moving through his veins. Louis moves one of his hands from where it was pressed against Harry's thigh, and shoves it roughly into his pants to tug at his unattended cock at the rhythm of Harry's thrusts.  


Louis's nose brushes against Harry's stomach every time he snaps his hips up, his mouth opened, more than glad to be used.  


“Fuck Louis, I, you’re, shit, I’m...”  


Harry didn’t even have time to give a proper warning before he cums, shouting and bucking up into Louis’s mouth, coating Louis’s throat, some even spilling out onto his own stomach. Louis follows close behind. Still sucking Harry, he comes in his hand, his cock twitching, before collapsing on the carpeted floor.  


“Holy fuck,” Harry breathed into the seat.  


"I think there's cum," Louis pants, "on the leather,"  


"Fuck," Harry groans, "that's going to be deducted from the price,"  


Louis laughs and rests his head on Harry's thigh, his hand splayed out of Harry's stomach.  


"Do you want to go inside and make the sale final?" Harry asks, sitting up in the seat.  


Louis smirks, leaning forward to kiss Harry on the nose, an intimate gesture that leaves Harry reeling.  


"Hm, how about I think it over tonight and let you know tomorrow,"  


Louis crawls out of the car, all his clothing still in tact, with no sign of what had previously taken place except one small stain on the corner of his jeans. He grins at Harry through the window before taking off down the aisle of cars, disappearing by the Mazda's. 

+

The following week, Harry stays clear of the lot (for reasons unknown to any of his friends). He claims it's too hot and makes his way around everyone's office, staying a whole afternoon in Perrie's, eating the candy out of her drawers and playing solitaire on her laptop.  


On Friday he stays in Danielle's office (Nick had finally found out exactly _who_ it was who had changed his laptop background to an obscene image that Simon did not find amusing). Harry finds comfort in her hands that couldn't stay still, fluttering around her desk, cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned. And by Saturday, he's spilled the whole story to her in between her conferences and phone calls.

"He still hasn't come around?" Danielle asks as he finishes, shuffling through a stack of papers before filing them away by relevancy. Harry gets irritated by her neatness and takes great joy in rearranging her desk drawers while she's in meetings. 'I'm just organized, Harry' -- _I think the correct word is anal retentive_.  


" _No_ ," Harry whines, stretching his legs across the extra chair in Danielle's office, "not even to go for a _real test drive_! And we even got a new shipments of Ferraris, who doesn't love Ferraris?"  


"Maybe the lack of a backseat isn't his style," Danielle smirks, closing the filing cabinet with her hip and picking up a new stack of papers.  
Harry looks at her in some form of disgust, and the fact that this was the fourth time this week she had rearranged her files only added on to his irritation. Picking up a sparkly purple pen, Harry starts drawing suggestive images on the inside of his wrist.  


"You know," Harry sighs, capping the pen and waggling it at her from across the desk, "as the top seller in this god forsaken company, I deserve more respect,"  


Danielle rolls her eyes and shakes out her curly brown hair, "Honestly, for someone so _obsessed_ with himself, you would think he would pay more attention to the tally board,"  


"What?"  


"Perrie is in the lead as of this morning,"  


"You're fucking with me," Harry decides, rolling down the sleeves of his shirt to cover the sparkly cock and balls he had given himself, "there is no way she could sell five cars since yesterday!"  


"Actually," Danielle says carefully, "I think Zayn's been giving her some tips,"  


"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"  


Danielle pretends to zip her lips and turns back to the paper in her hand, tutting as Harry makes a beeline for the lot. 

+

Harry finds Zayn and Perrie standing around the few Hybrid's the dealership owned, laughing (most likely at one of the jokes Zayn had nicked off of an American sitcom). Simon had broken down and ordered a few of the battery powered cars three months ago, after enduring two weeks of Perrie's pestering-- _They're so cute! Everyone will want to get em' they'll be our top sellers_. Of course they had been sitting in the lot for the entire duration of the summer, and Simon said that if Perrie didn't sell at least one of them, he'd have her brightly colored head.  


Zayn notices Harry first, giving him a nod and saying something to Perrie. She must have been trying to avoid him, because she turns around wide eyed.  
"So Pezza," Harry asks, leaning back against the bright blue car (it only reaches his midback, a fact he finds amusing), "Danielle told me something interesting this mo',"  


Perrie sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, her generously applied mascara framing her eyes, making her look vulnerable.  


"Hm, and what's that?" Zayn asks for her, crossing his arms and rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.  


"Well, apparently, little Periwinkle here is now the leading salesperson,"  


"Is that so," Perrie squeaks, her eyes unblinking.  


"Yeah, she also told me that you were using an old trick of mine," Harry adds, flicking a hair off of his sleeve, "is that true Pezza? Are you _'cheating'_ ,"  


Perrie swallows thickly, before opening her mouth and quoting Harry from one of their previous conversations, "I think how I sell is fair enough, I just have a different approach,"  


Zayn barks a laugh, but shuts his mouth when Harry shoots him a glance, unwilling to be caught between yet another one of Harry and Perrie's arguments.  


"Mate, I think you should focus on selling, you know, If you don't want Pez to beat ya'," Zayn says slinging an arm around Perrie's slowly relaxing frame.  


"Okay, but I'm not going to buy you a drink, if that's what you're thinking,"  


Zayn grins, his eyes crinkling up, "You 'ave to! It's the rules,"  


"Yeah, Yeah," Harry mutters, waving him off on his way back inside.

+

"He sucked you off, then?" Liam asks, his brown eyes wide and _curious_ , and Louis knows Liam and curiosity do not go well together.  


Louis huffs, his cheeks staining with his embarrassment, "Liam I thought you were a better judge of character,"  


"Did you suck him off?" Their friend Niall asks, raising his eyebrow and taking a drink of his beer, "shit mate, was he at least fit?"  


"Definitely fit," Liam answers for Louis, "he had the eyes and the hair, all the lot,"  


"It's settled!" Niall announces, motioning for another round of pints.  


"What is?" Louis asks in amusement as his irish friend sways in his seat.  


"You're going back there and you're gonna fuck him into oblivion,"  


Louis chokes on his drink, sputtering on beer as Liam claps him on the back, "what am I going to do?"  


"You heard me, Lou," Niall says, his face tinged pink from the alcohol, "it's been months since you've had a proper shag, and besides you've already had his cock in your mouth... the jobs already half done!"  


"You haven't even met him!" Louis scoffs, frowning at Niall as he tries to grab his beer, "What if he's horribly unnatractive?"  


"Well then take me to see him,"  


" _No_ ,"  


"Come on Lou! Lets go now, I'll go grab my car!" Niall slurs, standing up before wobbling and falling back down into his chair, laughing.  


"You're definitely not driving," Liam says, patting Niall's head as he hiccups.  


"There's nothing to take you to see!" Louis says, throwing his hands up, "I walked into the lot, blew him, brilliantly I might add, and left!"  


Liam frowns at Louis, "you should have let him blow _you_ ,"  


" _That's not the point!_ " Louis shouts, before remembering where he was and lowering his voice, "that's not the point!"  


"What is the point then Louis?" Niall giggles.  


"The point is, I've seen this guy once and suddenly you guys think I'm head over heels in love,"  


"But you are," Liam points out, "you said you can't get him out of your head,"  


Louis scowls, and downs the remainder of his pint.  


"Go see him again," Liam urges, "just see him and what ever happens, happens. What's the worst he could do? He's mostly legs anyway,"

+

Louis goes back to the dealership on a Tuesday. He had skipped out on meeting Liam and Niall for lunch, and instead opted to roam around the Volvo's until he not-so-accidently ran into a certain salesman with weirdly long legs.  


He had actually spotted Harry fifteen minutes before he initially said anything, but had ducked behind an Escalade, chastising himself for being a douche. It wasn't that he was _afraid_ of Harry, he definitely wasn't scared, he just didn't know if he was taking things out of context. And heaven forbid that the six foot tall _car salesman_ associate him with such a word as 'needy' or even worse, 'desperate'.  


"What are you doing?"  


Louis freezes, one knee still on the asphalt, stuck in a half up half down position that was doing wonders for his leg muscles.  


"I- uh- I was just checking the tires," Louis says patting the tire closest to him fondly before standing up fully and willing the flush in his cheeks to go away.  


Harry coughs, "and may I ask _why?_ "  


"I just- I," Louis stutters, searching for words, but giving up as he retrieved nothing helpful. He gives up with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm not completely sure to be honest,"  


Harry grins, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes skirting around the lot nervously, "uh- did you want a test drive?"  
Louis coughs, and Harry widens his eyes in a type of horror.  


"Oh god!" He laughs, covering his mouth with his hand, "I meant a _real_ test drive, you know? Out on the road, _driving_ ,"  
Louis smirks, taking him up on his offer and following Harry inside to grab the keys.  


"You do have a license, right?" Harry asks as Louis pulls out of the lot, "I wasn't too keen in putting my life in your hands as it is,"  


Grinning, Louis reaches over to pinch his side, "I'm sure my hands are well capable,"  


Harry scoffs, his head falling down to hide the blush on his cheeks.  


"My lips are capable as well," Louis asks waggling his eyebrows. Harry swats his arm, laughing as Louis directs his attention back to the road.  


Out the window, Harry watches as they pass his and Zayn's flat, and then a few minutes later his favorite pub.  


"You're not a serial killer either?" Harry questions, his green eyes narrowed as he takes in Louis' profile, "you're not going to drive me to a cabin in the woods and have your way with me are you?"  


"No, I won't murder you," Louis laughs, his eyes flickering to Harry's face, "but I can't promise anything regarding me having my way with you,"  


For the second time in a span of ten minutes, Louis renders Harry speechless. Feeling as though his vocabulary is seriously lacking, Harry vows to read one of Zayn's literature textbooks. He also silently curses his inability to use his charm regarding selling cars when he finds himself outside of the car lot.  


"Last question," Harry says after a few minutes of comfortable silence, his fingers idly playing with the knobs on the dashboard, "why did you even come to the lot?"  


Louis shifts in the drivers seat, chewing on the inside of his cheek.  


"Louis, I already know you're not interested in buying a Honda Escalade, you're a 20 year old male-"  


"21," Louis corrects, glancing at Harry sideways, "I'm 21,"  


"Still didn't answer my question,"  


Louis takes a deep breath, "I wanted to see you, okay?"  


Harry stops messing with the air conditioning and looks at Louis, "what?"  


"I said I wanted to see you," Louis says again quietly, already feeling Harry's discomfort.  


"Oh,"  


Louis sighs, turning the car around to drive back to the dealership.  


"Where are you going?"  


"Well this isn't my car and I didn't mean to put you in a situation you weren't comfortable with," Louis snaps, his fingers gripping the steering wheel.  


"Louis-"  


"It's fine," Louis mutters.  


They drive the rest of the way in silence, the air full of tension, as neither boys wanted to be the first to say anything.  


Louis parks, and climbs out of the car to hand Harry the keys before taking off.  


"I'm glad," Harry says, the set of keys dangling between his fingers.  


Louis looks at him, debating if kicking him in the balls was worth it or not.  


"I mean, uh, I'm glad you came to see me," Harry tries again, pushing his hair back from his face.  


Louis stops, something that felt really fucking close to a smile playing around the edges of his lips. And then a smile wasn't the only thing playing around his lips because all of a sudden Harry's lips were pressed against his. Louis wasn't sure how he went from wanting to knee Harry in the balls to kissing him in the middle of the car lot, but he was. And Harry tasted like coffee and peppermint, and Louis couldn't shake how much he loved the feeling of Harry's hands tangling in his hair, pushing his head closer. He makes a noise against Harry, and they break apart, gasping for breath. Louis already knows his lips are starting to swell, or at least turn red and by looking at Harry he knows he's experiencing the same sensation.  


"See you around Louis," Harry smirks, turning around. Louis watches his retreating figure until he makes his way through the glass doors of the dealership. 

+

"Well fuck me sideway," Niall announces to the entirety of the bar, "Louis fucking Tomlinson found someone,"  
Louis shushes him, frowning at his drunk friend.  


"Who would of ever thought?" Niall continues, picking up his pint, letting it spill onto the table, "Me and Li both thought you would spend the rest of your life mooching off of us,"  


"Cheers, mate," Louis smirks, rolling his eyes.  


"Honestly! Wait until Liam hears! Oh God, Louis, he's gonna be so happy for you!" Niall rushes, trying to pull his phone out of his pocket while sitting down, "he can bring us a cake! I'll tell him to stop by Sainsbury and get us a cake! We can tell the bakery lady to pipe _'Louis isn't as much of a cock as we originally thought'_ on it in pink icing!"  


Louis stares at him before speaking, "I can't tell if you're just really drunk or just a twat,"  


Niall blinks a few times, his eye brows furrowing, "both, I think,"  


Louis laughs pinching Niall's cheeks fondly, "You're always a twat when you're drunk, and you're always drunk," Louis agrees.  


By the time Liam joins Louis and Niall, it's almost midnight, and Louis had more than just a few drinks. Niall had convinced him that two shots of straight tequila wouldn't do anyone any harm, and he had complied. Liam had walked in to them singing Taylor Swift songs to the bartender in hopes of getting more drinks.  


"Are you friends with these two?" The bartender asks Liam. After confirmation, he shakes his head and grins, "they've been going on for hours, I had to stop serving them, I think they may drop any moment,"  


" _Liam_ ," Louis sings, climbing off of his stool, "I kissed a boy, Liam,"  


Liam laughs guiding Louis back to his seat.  


"I really did, Li, ask Niall! Niall?" Louis asks poking the blonde boy in the arm, "didn't I kiss Harry?"  


Niall nods enthusiastically, hugging Liam into his side, "He _did_ , Liam! We're having celebratory drinks!"  


Niall picks up his empty glass and frowns into it, "Hey! There's none in here," he turns to the bartender, "can I have another round please?"  


Amused, the guy walks away to serve another customer, leaving Niall scowling at Liam.  


"That's great news," Liam grins at Louis, taking a seat in between his highly intoxicated friends.  


"It was great! I was standing there in the middle of the lot, kissing this guy I hardly know!" Louis smiles widely. He freezes, his hand wrapped around one of his empty glasses, "Liam, oh God. I don't know him,"  


Liam frowns, "what do you mean you don't know him?"  


"I don't!" Louis gasps, his eyes frozen in a state of horror, "I don't know anything except his first name and his occupation!"  


Louis' chest starts heaving as the realization sets in, he had no real idea who Harry was.  


"It's alright Louis," Niall frowns, reaching over to pat Louis on the knee, "just go back tomorrow and ask him out!"  


Louis looks at him blankly, "do you think I should?"  


"I hardly doubt you'll be out of bed tomorrow," Liam tuts, ruffling Louis' hair playfully.  


"But Liam I want to take Harry out!"  


"Later," Liam smiles, helping Louis to his feet before turning to help Niall, "but for the next few days I'll be nursing _both_ of you to full health, I suspect neither of you lot will be able to speak coherently," 

+

The third time Harry spots Louis lurking around the lot is when he says something, pocketing his phone and making his way over.  


"You know," Harry calls, squinting his eyes under the sun, "I've never met anyone so interested in a bunch of Toyota Camry's,"  


"Toyota what's?"  


"Mhm," Harry says raising an eyebrow, and okay, it's just another customer. Except it's not because Harry's not even sure Louis qualifies as a customer. Because in the three times he had made an appearance he still had failed to actually purchased anything. _Except your undying devotion,_ His subconscious adds, and Harry thinks he kind of really sucks at his job right now.  


"Do you want to see the Honda Civics?" Harry tries, his voice almost teasing except not quite and Louis is left leaning against a shiny silver car unsure of what to say.  


"Is that some sort of pick up line?"  


Harry snorts, and rolls his eyes, "Louis, this is a _Car Dealership_ , and since you came, I'm trying to sell you a _car_ ,"  


This time it's Louis' turn to snort, which he does enthusiastically before swiping his fringe out of his eyes, "M'not sure if you noticed or not, but I'm not interested in any bloody car,"  


Harry stays silent, he's a fucking car salesman, he talks too much anyway.  


When Harry doesn't inject any sarcastic comment, Louis continues, "I just want to take you out for dinner, okay? In a real car that I have ownership of, without blowjobs in the backseat,"  


Harry frowns at this, and Louis thinks that maybe his heart fell into his stomach, swimming uselessly with the four cups of coffee he and Niall had downed in order to get rid of their skull shattering headaches.  


Harry chooses his words carefully, pronouncing them slowly, "so, no blowjobs then?" He smirks afterward, a tiny flip of his lip that makes Louis' heart soar.  


"Okay," He laughs, "maybe we can keep the blowjob part in, but _after_ you buy me dinner,"  


Harry reaches down to poke Louis' bicep in mock irritation, "Hey, shouldn't you be buying me dinner? You ruined the backseat of that one car, you owe me,"  


"No, you're paying," Louis says smugly, like there was no protesting and that was exactly what was going to happen, "pretty sure you've sold enough cars to add a little 'uhmph' in your paycheck," Louis adds as an after thought, not missing the way Harry's cheeks flush red.

Louis stays at the lot with Harry the rest of the day, sitting in the breakroom with the rest of the staff, laughing at Nick's stories and grinning at how Zayn and Perrie hold hands under the table.

Harry thinks that Louis is probably the best customer he's ever had. And Louis thinks he can spare a life changing obsession with cars if that meant Harry would sit in his passenger seat. 


End file.
